My Own Season Five
by UshieVictoria
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo inicia. Giros, compulsión, romance, aventuras, misterios. ¿Tratas de encontrar normalidad? buscaste en el lugar equivocado, aquí ni siquiera los muertos descansan. Una guerra se acerca, misterios se revelan y nuevos inicios comienzan. Todos los personajes pertenecen a L.J.Smith y a la CW, los que no conocen son de mi autoria. Actualizaciones los Jueves y Martes.
1. Prologue

_**Este es un pequeño proyecto que ronda mi cabeza desde hace algunas semanas, concretamente desde que vi el ultimo capitulo de la temporada cuatro de TVD. Nos quedan largos meses de hiautus así que he decidido hacer un fic que sea la continuación a la cuarta temporada. Me quede con ganas de saber mas y sobre todo con un millón de ideas en mi cabeza sobre lo que podría suceder, así que esta es mi continuación. Siempre son bienvenidos los favoritos, follows y reviews. Tratare de que las actualizaciones sean mínimamente una vez a la semana, y como si fuese un episodio de TVD, las actualizaciones serán los jueves en la noche o el viernes en la mañana. Sin mas que añadir… espero que lo disfruten, Besos UshieVictoria.**_

_Titulo: My Own Season Five_

_Raiting: +18_

_Autora: UshieVictoria_

_Pairings: Delena, Kelijah, Klaroline, Matteckah, Beremy, Kenneth, Rexi, Stefan + OC, etc._

_Prologo: _

_En cuestión de un par de horas, en solo una noche todo cambio. Katherina Petrova, una sanguinaria y cruel vampiro de mas de 500 años de existencia se convirtió en una frágil y débil humana. Stefan Salvatore fue encerrado en una caja fuerte y arrojado al mar, sufriendo el ahogarse una y otra vez, tal vez para siempre, por Silas, que ha descubierto a su Doppelganger y tiene deseos de vengarse del mundo. Bonnie Bennett murió y Jeremy Gilbert regreso a la vida. Matt Donovan y Rebeckah Mikaelson, contra cualquier expectativa tienen un viaje, que lo cambiara todo, a la vuelta de la esquina. Klaus Mikaelson será padre, y lucha contra aquellos quienes le quieren derrocar, planea recuperar su corona y su territorio y Elijah Mikaelson esta en busca de la unión de su amada familia, y el tratar de olvidar a cierta castaña que le cambio la vida por siempre. Caroline Forbes, se siente confundida y aun no sabe que hacer de su vida, demasiadas dudas inundan su cabeza. Y en medio de todo este caos una pareja de jóvenes enamorados sale al flote, Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert. Dos jóvenes y a la vez no tan jóvenes vampiros, que después de años de negaciones, dudas, miedos y problemas por fin se han declarado su amor. Su amor es fuerte, ellos siempre sobreviven, pero esta vez una nueva ola de caos los sumerge, obligándolos a enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos._

_Una guerra se acerca, entre los inmortales y los del otro lado. Alianzas, secretos y misterios se descubren, el verdadero comienzo de los seres sobrenaturales, el misterio de los Doppelgangers, mas de un nuevo comienzo y el tratar de tener un poco de normalidad, a esto se enfrentan nuestros protagonistas, al querer comenzar su primer año de universidad. _

_Nuevos cambios, personajes y giros se presentaran en esta nueva aventura, que cambiara en mas de una manera el curso de las cosas y el futuro de nuestros protagonistas._


	2. Chapter 1: This is just the beginnig…

_**Chapter 1: This is just the beginnig…**_

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la estancia, no se oía absolutamente nada, ni una respiración, ni un solo latido de algún corazón. Era esa clase de silencio que anticipa cuando algo grande va a suceder, el frio se desplazaba lentamente por ese pasillo del instituto de Mystic Falls, recorría los lockers vacíos de los estudiantes que disfrutaban hoy de su ultimo día de estudiantes, del inicio de su independencia.

Con la fría brisa de esa noche de verano volaba solitariamente un panfleto para comprar la túnica para la graduación, revoloteaba un cartelón del baile de graduación que ya se había celebrado y que estaba mal pegado. Las escasas luces prendidas de ese pasillo tintineaban y ahí justo debajo de estas y en medio del pasillo, que mostraba claros signos de haber sido el lugar de una pelea, desde la puerta de un locker incrustado en una puerta de madera, a un vidrio de emergencia roto, había dos chicas inconscientes.

Vidrios rotos, un rastro de sangre, y un trapeador roto y ensangrentado adornaban el piso a su alrededor. Estas jóvenes lucían exactamente iguales, ambas castañas y con el cabello largo, con la diferencia de que una de ellas lo tenía en forma de ondas suaves, definidas y profundas, mientras que la otra tenía un flequillo, unas mechas rosas y el cabello también en suaves ondas menos espeso. Ambas vestían diferente, una con colores oscuros, prendas pegadas a su piel e inclusive seductoras, unos altos tacos negros, un pantalón oscuro y perfectamente pegado, como si fuera otra piel, a sus curvas, una escotada blusa negra y una chaqueta de cuero. Esta chica tenía una expresión de paz y serenidad en el rostro, y una leve marca de sangre en los labios.

La otra joven vestía un bonito vestido blanco de encajes con un agujero en donde estaba su corazón y marcas de sangre en este, usaba una chamara de mezclilla, estaba descalza y tenia cortes que lentamente se curaban en su rostro.

Estas dos chicas que físicamente eran idénticas, eran por completo diferentes. Y estas diferencias eran visibles inclusive en su forma de vestir, maquillarse, o la postura en la que estaban en el suelo.

El silencio del pasillo fue interrumpido por unos tranquilos pasos que irrumpieron en el, unos pasos temerosos y silenciosos de un chico alto y musculoso que al ver a los dos chicas inconscientes corrió al lado de la del vestido blanco ignorando a la otra.

Se veía alarmado y con claras muestras de preocupación en su rostro examino a la chica, sobre todo ese hueco en su pecho en el que se podía notar que alguien había tratado de arrancarle el corazón. Al notar que su hermana estaba bien, bien para ser un vampiro, Jeremy la tomo en brazos y la saco de ahí, dejando a la otra chica cuyo corazón extraordinariamente comenzaba, después de 500 años, a latir de nuevo.

Jeremy no sabía qué hacer con Elena, está claramente necesitaba ayuda, una ayuda que él no podía brindarle, así que recurrió a la única y la más factible solución, llevarla con Damon, el novio de su hermana.

Sin dudas las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el tiempo que él se había marchado, ya que en menos de un año Elena paso de ser la novia de Stefan Salvatore, al que siempre elegiría y amaría, a la novia de Damon Salvatore, si es que ese era el termino correcto para la relación que tenia Elena con el mayor de los Salvatores.

El chico jamás se había puesto de ningún lado, ya que en más de una ocasión había pensado que ambas relaciones estaban mal, que solo dañaban a su hermana. Pero después de ver la evolución de ambas, de ver todos los sacrificios, los obstáculos superados, y el inmenso amor que sentía Damon por Elena, podría decirse que los apoyaba.

Aun cuando Damon le había roto el cuello una vez, tenía que admitir que el amor del Salvatore era sincero. Había sido testigo de cómo este cambiaba, luchaba contra sus demonios, contra cada enemigo que se les enfrentaba, para siempre salvar a Elena. Aun cuando tuviese que salvarla de él mismo, Damon siempre estaba ahí para Elena.

Solo un año atrás cuando Stefan la dejo Damon estuvo ahí para ella, comportándose como un caballero al no aprovecharse ni una sola vez de la fragilidad de la chica, aun cuando las oportunidades sobraron. Damon le dio la espalda a su propia sangre por Elena y ahora finalmente después de Sire Bonds, curas para el vampirismo, inmortales furiosos, brujas vengativas, Doppelgangers en busca de venganza, originales vengativos, humanidades apagadas, perdidas y muerte, ellos por fin podían estar juntos, juntos de verdad y sin ningún impedimento.

Salió de la escuela y encontró el Camaro azul de Damon afuera, sonrió al ver ese auto que desde siempre le había fascinado. Subió a Elena con suavidad al asiento trasero y la dejo descansar ahí. Encendió el motor y salió de ese lugar. Acelero hasta llegar al límite de ese auto, después de haber pasado las últimas semanas muerto, actividades tan cotidianas como conducir le parecían una delicia y mas considerando que era exactamente ese auto el que conducía.

A mitad del camino el móvil de Elena vibro, era Damon tratando de comunicarse con ella, con una sonrisa al pensar en la molestar un poco al Salvatore, Jeremy contesto.

-Elena, ¿todo está bien?- pregunto un preocupado Damon del otro lado, Ho Damon preocupado una carcajada se le salió ante la idea.

-Lo lamento pero no soy el Gilbert que quieres- le dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento inclusive hablar por el móvil le parecía estupendo, esa era una más de las repercusiones de regresar a la vida. Un silencio sepulcral inundo la línea.

-Jeremy- afirmo Damon, primero sorprendido para después soltar un bufido –Baby Gilbert en este momento no estoy de humor como para soportar tus bromas, pásame a Elena de una jodida vez- le dijo con un tono irritado, pero pudo distinguir un poco de diversión en su tono.

-Ella esta inconsciente- le respondió con un tono frio y un tanto asustado –la encontré en los pasillos del instituto con un agujero en el pecho y con Katherine inconsciente a su lado- le respondió rápidamente a una pregunta que no había formulado aun. De nuevo el silencio inundo la conversación, mientras Damon lentamente asimilaba sus palabras.

-¿Dónde estás en este momento?- le dijo en un tono frio que le provoco que un escalofrío bajara por su columna.

-A unos metros del puente Wickery- le dijo con una mueca, ese lugar le parecía detestable.

-Apresúrate y sobre todo ten mucho cuidado- le dijo preocupado antes de colgar.

Jeremy condujo más rápido después de pasar el puente, dirigiéndose hasta la casa de huéspedes. Al llegar encontró a Damon esperándolo con una bolsa de sangre en la mano y una manta colgada de su espalda. En el instante en el que se detuvo Damon ya abría la puerta del auto y se acercaba a Elena, la chica aun no despertaba y se veía un tanto débil, pero las heridas en su rostro estaban curadas y ese espantoso agujero en su pecho estaba cicatrizando, Damon tomo su cabeza con cuidado y le hizo beber de la bolsa. Elena aun con los ojos cerrados la tomo completa, moviendo solamente los labios. Al notar que la herida estaba completamente curada, con mucho cuidado la saco del auto y la llevo en brazos a la mansión, abrigándola con la manta.

La subió con cuidado hasta su habitación y la metió en la cama, sacándole el vestido y la chamarra, esforzándose en no ver nada. Sin dudas esta no era la noche que había imaginado, en la noche que esperaba si desnudaba a Elena, pero a una Elena consciente y no para arroparla en la cama, más bien para admirarla y volver a hacerla suya. Porque después de esa revelación por parte de Elena, ese beso y de notar que por fin tenia a la chica, estaba seguro que sucedería algo mas… porque por dios él era Damon Salvatore, era un hombre y tenia necesidades. Desde hacía varias semanas que no estaba con Elena y había tomado la sabia decisión de no cometer la estupidez de engañarla. Esta decisión se complicaba al tener que soportar todo lo que había sucedido, desde el Sire Bond, la muerte del pequeño Gilbert, que aunque no lo admitiese si le había afectado levemente, la ausencia de humanidad en Elena y la conversión de Elena de una hermosa y cariñosa chica a una perra egoísta y sin corazón. Claro que todo ese proceso para que la chica recuperara su humanidad fue un martirio, paso de amar con locura a Elena, a querer partirle el cuello cada que abría la boca, pero jamás lo haría, a menos que fuese necesario y con la certeza de que un par de horas después regresaría como nueva, con solo un leve dolor de cuello, ¿y por qué? Era sencillo, porque la amaba.

Al haberla metido en la cama y asegurase de que la chica estuviese cómoda, se marcho de la habitación con una última imagen del pacifico rostro de Elena.

Bajo a la sala, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con el pequeño Gilbert y aprovecharía las horas de recuperación de Elena para realizar el interrogatorio.

Solo una hora después Jeremy le contaba lo que había sucedido, solo ocultando el hecho de la muerte de Bonnie. Damon escucho todo atento, asimilando los hechos. El ya sabía que el velo estaba de nuevo en su lugar al haber desaparecido Ric hacia solo unas horas, pero el saber que Katherine le había hecho eso a Elena, provoco que la furia y la sed de venganza inundaran a Damon. La odiaba y si no había permitido que Elena la asesinara la noche anterior había sido porque sabía que la culpa consumiría a Elena, y no era necesario decir que esta no soportaba muy bien este sentimiento, ya que la última vez unas cuantas alucinaciones y la maldición del cazador habían provocado que casi se calcinara hasta la muerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Damon tomo la decisión de no permitir que esa arpía se saliera con la suya una vez más, si no la detenía de una buena vez por todas, en el momento en el que menos lo esperaran, Katherine podría matar a Elena y eso jamás lo permitiría.

Tras ordenarle a Jeremy que se quedara ahí a vigilar a Elena, salió hecho una furia a buscarla al instituto, rogando por qué siguiera ahí. La furia sirvió para que el trayecto fuese más rápido de lo normal, estaciono el Camaro y salió con velocidad vampírica hasta el sitio en el que aun se podía oler la sangre fresca de Elena. Al estar a unos cuantos metros escucho algo que lo dejo sin aliento. Un corazón, el latido de un joven y fuerte corazón humano, la respiración entre cortada de la que parecía una mujer joven y lo que hizo que se detuviera cuando estuvo al alcance su vista, una chica sollozaba sentada en el suelo. Y esa chica era Katherina Petrova, la ex, al parecer, vampira sanguinaria de más de 500 años de edad estaba abrazada a sus rodillas llorando como una cria.

Camino hasta acercarse a ella inconscientemente, la imagen era bastante extraordinaria, ya que en los casi dos siglos que llevaba de conocerla jamás la vio derramar una lagrima, jamás la vio tan frágil y débil, la necesidad de tocarla para asegurarse de que ella era real lo llevo a posar su mano en su hombro, sorprendiendo a la chica que no había notado su presencia.

De nuevo la imagen lo dejo sin palabras, Kath llevaba el maquillaje corrido, los cabellos desordenados y una mirada perdida, asustada, temerosa del mundo. Esa única mirada le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Katherine era humana de nuevo.

-¿Quién eres?- le dijo con un susurro entrecortado, en un búlgaro suave, en un tono bajito. Reconoció el idioma al haberlo aprendido en sus búsqueda por ella, hacia más de medio siglo, -¿te conozco?- volvió a preguntar esta vez en ingles.

De nuevo no podía creer lo que sucedía, esa chica, Katherina Petrova, Katherine Pierce o también conocida como la arpía más grande del universo, no lo reconocía, estaba perdida y asustada, hecha un ovillo en medio de un pasillo de un instituto de Virginia en pleno siglo XXI, el mundo había cambiado.

No sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, había ido a ese lugar en búsqueda de una vampira sanguinaria y cruel, para hacerla pagar por sus crímenes, pero ahora se encontraba con una chica humana asustada, frágil, que no recordaba nada aparentemente.

Era arriesgado seguir ahí, no podía dejarla abandonada en ese lugar, algo en su interior no se lo permitía, su mirada y fragilidad le hacía sentir compasión por ella.

-Me conocías- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa agachándose a su altura y mirándola a los ojos –deberíamos de marcharnos, ¿no crees?- le pregunto suavemente ofreciéndole una mano, la chica lo miro con una combinación entre asustada, desconfiada y extrañada.

-¿Éramos amigos?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Su pregunta y el tono en el que la había formulado, le saco una mueca.

-Por así decirlo- le dijo ocultando por completo la verdad –en este momento necesitas venir conmigo, aquí no es seguro- le dijo insistiéndole para que se levantara. Ella lo miro de nuevo pensando en qué decisión tomar, para finalmente aceptar el gesto y tomar su mano dejándose llevar por el pasillo por ese extraño de ojos claros.

Llegaron al Camaro y ella subió, mirando todo a su alrededor con extrañeza, fijándose en cada detalle que encontraba y tocando todo lo que podía, se veía como una niña pequeña a la que el mundo se le era un sitio nuevo en el que tenia millones de cosas que descubrir.

Antes de encender el auto, su móvil sonó en la chaqueta de cuero y lo saco, era un mensaje de Elena.

_Ya despertó, Jeremy. _Con una mueca encendió el auto y aceleró a la mansión, sabía que pagaría por ese momento de compasión, ya que los otros dos habitantes de la mansión no estarían muy felices al saber quien lo acompañaba.

-No puedes hacer esto Damon- gritaba un alterado Jeremy, habían tratado hasta el momento de mantener un tono bajo, pero el considerar que su asesina viviría en la misma casa, le alteraba.

-Hasta donde yo sé, esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que se me pega mi regalada gana en ella- le dijo despectivamente, mientras se terminaba de un trago su copa de Bourbon.

-Claro, y esta es tu regalada gana, ¿no? traer a vivir aquí a ella- dijo molesto mientras se tiraba en el sofá a lado de Elena. Elena se mantenía callada y mirando a la nada, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Desde que se había enterado sobre Katherine se había mantenido en silencio hundida en sus pensamientos, aun le parecía irreal que Katherine hubiese perdido sus recuerdos, que fuese una frágil humana y que Damon la hubiese llevado hasta ahí.

-Yo jamás dije que ella se quedara aquí a vivir- le dijo frio, mirando a Elena, le preocupaba que la chica no diera su opinión –solo no me pareció adecuado dejarla ahí sola- dijo mientras se acercaba a Elena –si alguien se enterara que hay de nuevo una Doppelganger humana en la tierra, nos traería más de un problema- dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de Elena y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Klaus podría hacer sus híbridos- dedujo Jeremy en un susurro soltando un pesado suspiro –vale, fue buena idea quela trajeras- dijo cediéndole la razón a Damon, se recostó en el sillón.

-¿Estás bien, Elena?- le pregunto en un susurro, mientras la miraba fijamente, ella reacciono y le sonrió levemente.

-Sí, solo un poco aturdida con todo esto- le dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Damon, que estaba apoyada en su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien con esto?- le pregunto mientras que con la otra mano removía un mechón de cabello rebelde que interfería con la visión de sus ojos chocolate.

-Bueno, no hay de otra- dijo pesadamente, bajando la mirada –puedo aceptarlo, pero es algo extraño, ¿sabes?- le dijo mientras volvía a subir la mirada –hace un par de horas, ella trataba de matarme y ahora está allá abajo asustada y sin recordar nada- dijo con una mirada cálida –sin agregar que…- dijo avergonzada de nuevo –yo lo provoque, ella trataba de matarme así que le introduje la cura en la garganta- dijo con pena.

Damon soltó una risa clara y le acaricio el rostro, besando rápidamente sus labios y jugando con sus cabellos bebes, que se soltaban del peinado que había improvisado.

-Eso es sexy- le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada –la introdujiste en su garganta- repitió con una voz ronca, que provoco la risa de ambos y que ella le golpeara el hombro levemente, el soltó un aullido de dolor y se sobo el brazo.

-Agresiva- gesticulo con los labios antes de que ella, se levantara molesta, él la atrapara entre sus brazos y la besara de nuevo.

Su beso fue interrumpido por Jeremy.

-Tortolos, puede que ustedes no tengan hambre pero hay ciertos nuevos humanos que morimos de hambre- dijo Jeremy asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Damon le gruño y lo mando fuera con un almohadazo.

-No puedo bajar allá- le dijo Elena con una mueca, él le insto a que continuara –somos prácticamente gemelas, no puede verme- le respondió a su pregunta no realizada, el asintió.

-Tenemos que encontrar una solución para esto- dijo Damon con un suspiro –tú no te esconderás aquí para siempre, esta es tu casa- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la volvía a besar. Ella sonrió.

-Vale, pero por lo mientras me quedare aquí- le dijo mientras se volvía a sentar, él la miro extrañado –por lo mientras y tu bajaras por un par de bolsas de sangre- le dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito, el sonrío y asintió, despidiéndose con un rápido beso y bajando por la bolsa.

En esos minutos sola, Elena trataba de encontrar una solución para este problema y a su cabeza vinieron las palabras de Kath, la ultimas que había oído de la antigua Katherina Petrova.

Ella no tuvo una vida, le habían quitado toda oportunidad de ser feliz y en ese momento, por alguna extraña razón el universo le daba una segunda oportunidad y ella se encargaría de que la aprovechara, le regalaría una nueva oportunidad, sin importar todo los males que ella le había provocado. Una vez más su compasión la consumía.

Cuando regreso Damon le conto su idea y el estuvo de acuerdo con ella, le pareció muy propio de Elena y le recordó una vez más por que se había enamorado de ella, su bondad era infinita.

El plan tuvo el visto bueno de todos, después de que Katherine y Jeremy comieron, que la chica tomara un baño y durmiera unas horas, a primera hora del día siguiente implementaron el plan.

La idea era clara, Elena le quería dar un nuevo comienzo, que iniciara su vida de cero, que tuviera una vida. Así que usaron la compulsión con ella.

-A partir de hoy iniciaras una nueva vida, tu nombre es Katrina Smith, pero amas que te digan Kath- le dijo sonriendo levemente Elena, mientras Damon le acariciaba el dorso de la mano –tienes 18 años recién cumplidos, estas en búsqueda de un nuevo inicio, de aventura, romance, de cumplir tus sueños- le dijo en un tono suave mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos –por lastima no tienes familia, tus padres murieron siendo muy joven, pero conservas buenos recuerdos de ellos y con el paso del tiempo has logrado que ya no te duela recordarlos, ahora solo recuerdas los buenos momentos- le dijo mientras se enfocaba en regalarle el mejor futuro posible –nada te ata a ningún sitio, puedes usar el término de no tener un hogar y es por esto que estas en búsqueda de uno- le dijo mientras involuntariamente soltaba una pequeña lagrima mas por ella, que por Katrina –y ahora subirás al primer tren que salga lo mas lejos de Mystic Falls y jamás regresaras, olvidaras que nos conoces y si algún día nos vuelves a ver no nos reconocerás- le dijo mientras sonreía –disfruta de tu nueva vida Katrina- le dijo antes de desaparecer junto con Damon y dejar a esta nueva chica en el andén de la estación de Mystic Falls, completamente sola, con una única mochila, que la misma Elena le había preparado, y el suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir por una temporada.

Katrina Smith se acerco a la taquilla y compro un boleto para el siguiente tren, con destino a Luisiana, ese parecía un buen lugar. Subió al tren y se sentó cerca de una ventana, soltando un suspiro y sacando un libro de su bolsa, Cumbres Borrascosas de Charlotte Bronte, sumergiéndose en su lectura, mientras el tren comenzaba a andar.


	3. Chapter 2: A new life a new end

_**Chapter 2: A new life… a New end**_

Una canción suave y tranquila inundaba el Camaro azul de Damon Salvatore. Conducía en silencio, volteando de reojo a ver a la chica sentada en el asiento del copiloto, que se mantenía en silencio, cada par de minutos. La chica se mantenía en silencio desde que habían dejado a esa joven humana idéntica a ella en el anden de la estación de trenes. La duda estaba relejada en su mirada, preguntándose internamente si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Había dejado ir a la chica que había matado a su hermano, que la había tratado de matar a ella en repetidas ocasiones, que convirtió a Caroline, provoco la muerte de Jenna, trajo a Klaus y a todos los Mikaelson a Mystic Falls. Arruino incontables vidas, asesino a masas y destrozo sin piedad, solo pensando en si misma, demasiadas vidas, incluyendo la del hombre de ojos celestes a su lado. Katherine había convertido a los hermanos Salvatores, en busca de sus deseos egoístas, había arruinado su relación de hermandad y había ocasionado su muerte.

Katherine jamás se disculpo con ninguna de las personas a las que había arruinado, jamás sintió compasión por otros, o pensó en alguien mas que no fuera ella misma. _Mejor ellos que yo_, era su frase y la había puesto en práctica en cada momento de su existencia, por los últimos 500 años.

Era difícil expresar lo que sentía por ella, porque por los últimos años de su vida había sentido odio, tristeza, deseos de venganza, ira, furia, y finalmente compasión por Katherina. Porque Katherine había perdido aquello que la hacia amenazante, aquello que la hacia la maldita a la que hacia solo un par de días estaba dispuesta a asesinar con sus propias manos, su inmortalidad y sus recuerdos.

En este momento la chica que se marchaba en ese vagón de tren, era una inocente humana, una chica nueva. Y Katherine Pierce o Katherina Petrova, había muerto en el instante en el que le había metido por su garganta la cura del vampirismo. Le había dado a esta nueva chica todas las herramientas para que tuviese una nueva vida, ya que en parte se lo debía y porque al verla tan frágil no pudo resistir la idea de que se convirtiera en la fuente personal de sangre de Klaus. Ella ya lo había vivido y no quería que esta chica, que realmente no había hecho nada hasta ahora, sufriera lo que ella había vivido. No lo permitiría, porque de alguna manera ellas eran familia. Ambas descendientes de la primera original Tatia, ambas Petrovas. Katherina era algo así como su tátara muchas veces, abuela y en ese momento era uno de los únicos familiares vivos que le quedaban.

Con una sonrisa, después de haber terminado su debate interno se acerco al estéreo y le subió el volumen a la canción que se oía. Le gustaba, tenia una letra bonita y la voz de la cantante era angelical.

_**Home – Gabrielle Aplin**_

_I'm a phoenix in the water_

_A fish that's learnt to fly _

_And i've always been a daughter_

_But feathers are meant for the sky _

_So I'm wishing, wishing further _

_For the excitement to arrive _

_It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos _

_Than laying at the sharp end of this knife _

_With every small disaster _

_I'll let the waters still _

_Take me away to some place real _

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone _

_where you go when you're alone _

_Is where you go to rest your bones _

_It's not just where you lay your head _

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go? _

_Home_

_Home_

_So when I'm ready to be bolder,_

_And my cuts have healed with time_

_Comfort will rest on my shoulder _

_And I'll bury my future behind_

_I'll always keep you with me_

_You'll be always on my mind _

_But there's a shining in the shadows _

_I'll never know unless I try _

_With every small disaster _

_I'll let the waters still_

_Take me away to some place real _

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone _

_Is where you go when you're alone _

_Is where you go to rest your bones _

_It's not just where you lay your head _

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go? _

_Home_

_'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone _

_where you go when you're alone _

_Is where you go to rest your bones _

_It's not just where you lay your head _

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go? _

_Home_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recargando la cabeza en el asiento y escucho la canción hasta que esta termino. La letra le agradaba y le hacia reflexionar, ¿Cuál era su hogar? Sin dudas era una pregunta difícil, ya que ella misma se había encargado de quemar su casa, su hogar de toda la vida hasta las cenizas, con el cadáver de su hermano adentro.

Demasiados recuerdos inundaban ese hogar, o mas bien esa casa en la que había habitado por los últimos 18 años de su vida, pero por lo que decía esa canción, ese nunca había sido su hogar.

¿Dónde estaba su corazón asentado? La pregunta fue respondida por si misma, en el momento en el que abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos celestes que la miraban curiosos, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos que llenaban la cabeza de la chica que tanto amaba.

La respuesta era sencilla, su corazón estaba a lado de Damon, siempre lo había estado y por alguna extraña razón, después de haber vivido todos los sucesos de los últimos días, noto que ya no quería ni podía volver a separarse de el, su corazón estaba su lado, el era su hogar.

-¿En que piensas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras regresaba la mirada al camino, para evitar algún accidente. Antes de voltear y centrar la atención en el camino deslizo la punta de sus dedos por su mejilla y sus labios, en una suave caricia, que provoco un cosquilleo en la columna de la chica, un delicioso cosquilleo.

-Solo pensaba en ella- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para mirarlo mejor –pensaba en si hicimos lo correcto- le dijo en un susurro atenta a sus movimientos, verlo conducir podía ser increíblemente entretenido. Damon soltó un ligero suspiro y le sonrío.

-No te atormentes Elena- le dijo con una sonrisa dulce mientras la miraba por unos cuantos segundos –hiciste lo que erra correcto, inclusive puede que exageraste un poquito- dijo con una sonrisa picara y haciendo una seña que representaba la señal, soltando una mano del volante y mirándola divertido.

-¿Exagere?- pregunto la chica sorprendida mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Tu bondad Elena- dijo el chico con una carcajada ante su mirada –es infinita- dijo soltando el volante y extendiendo los brazos. La chica soltó un grito ahogado ante el gesto del chico y su completa falta de atención hacia la carretera. El chico volvió a soltar una carcajada, mientras sin que la chica lo viera venir se acerco rápidamente y la beso en los labios. Un beso rápido que la dejo sorprendida, y al desaparecer esa sorpresa le planto una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y eso es malo?- pregunto en un susurro, bajando la mirada. Esa bondad era su debilidad y lo sabía.

-Elena- le dijo mientras finalmente estacionaba el auto a la orilla de la carretera y se volteaba a mirarla fijamente –nada en ti, jamás será un problema o será malo- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su rostro y retiraba un mechón de cabello que ocultaba su mirada –todo en ti me enamora, y esta bondad me hace notar que el karma o el destino, como quieras llamarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa tomando su rostro entre sus manos –de alguna extraña manera le agrado y después de todo lo que he hecho me recompensa contigo- le dijo con dulzura acariciando sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos gordos –no te merezco y sé que seguramente el destino cometió un terrible error al haberme permitido conocerte- le dijo sonriéndole y desplazando sus caricias a sus labios –me permitió hablarte, olerte, verte- le dijo mientras la observaba sin perder detalle de sus reacciones de cómo suspiraba levemente ante sus caricias –me permitió amarte- le dijo mientras acababa con la leve distancia que los separaba y besaba dulcemente sus labios –y sabes me aprovechare de este error todo el tiempo que pueda, y cuando el destino trate de alejarte de mí- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus manos se desplazaban por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus suaves cabellos –peleare contra el maldito con mi vida si es necesario, porque jamás permitiré que te separen de mi- le dijo mientras enredaba sus manos en los cabellos de la chica y se acercaba hasta sus labios entreabiertos –eres mía y jamás te dejare ir- le dijo en un tono rasposo por los sentimientos y emociones que le provocaba la chica que tenía enfrente de él –te amo Elena Gilbert y jamás me cansare de repetirlo- le dijo antes de comenzar un largo y profundo beso.

La temperatura en ese auto subió, el beso se hacía más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba. Las caricias de ambos eran necesitadas, apresuradas, apasionadas. Los besos subieron de nivel y en cuestión de segundos ambos estaban en la parte trasera del auto, las prendas desaparecieron una a una. Hasta que la desnudez los abrigo. Damon contemplaba a la chica antes de fundir besos y caricias en su piel, repitiendo con cada beso que la amaba. Elena, Elena sentía demasiado, Damon con esos besos y sus palabras, sus manos jugando por su cuerpo, por cada rincón secreto que ante un ligero roce temblaba de placer.

Pronto los vidrios se apañaron y la pareja de vampiros se fundieron en uno. Soltando gemidos y gruñidos de placer. Al principio el ritmo lo marcaba el joven de ojos celestes pero la chica pronto demostró que ella también podía jugar, proporcionándole tanto placer que pronto sintió que explotaría, y tal vez lo hizo junto con ella.

-Yo también te amo Damon Salvatore- le dijo esta mientras descansaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo del joven que acariciaba lentamente la espalda desnuda de la chica, ante sus palabras el chico se detuvo sorprendido –lo sabes, siempre ha sido así y yo ayer te lo dije- le dijo ella ante su sorpresa en un tono muy bajo y agachando la mirada, pero el pronto reacciono y la volteo para mirarla a los ojos.

-Repítelo- casi le ordeno, ante lo que la chica levanto la mirada y lo miro dulcemente.

-Te amo Damon- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla –y ahora más te vale abandonar tu vida de soltero- le dijo la chica seriamente –nada de chicas de una noche, no mas salidas al Grill, excepto si son conmigo y cero contacto con tus ex- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Supongo que en confianza sale la Elena mandona- le respondió este aun alucinado de que la inocente Elena fuese tan posesiva.

-Tómalo o déjalo- le dijo con una sonrisa –pero piensa que a cambio tendrías todo esto- dijo señalando su cuerpo desnudo.

El chico no le respondió con palabras, busco sus labios desesperadamente y se volvió a fundir en ella. De nuevo llegaron al clímax.

-Sabes la respuesta- le ronroneo en su oído antes de volver a empezar, ella soltó una risa cristalina, mientras se dejaba mimar por el hombre que había cambiado su vida desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto.

* * *

La sensación se repetía una y otra vez. No podía hacer nada en contra de esa sensación oprimente en los pulmones. Ese asqueroso y rasposo sentimiento al correr el agua por sus pulmones, inundarlos y lentamente llevarme a la inconciencia, morir una y otra vez.

El tiempo es algo relativo, bien pueden pasar horas y puedes sentirlo como si fueran segundos, y al mismo tiempo puedes sentir que un minuto, solo 60 segundos tardan una vida en suceder. Sientes que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj pesa una tonelada sobre ti, casi como si el universo quisiera torturarte al hacerte sentir que un corto minuto, durara días, cuando no es así.

Este fenómeno se debe sencillamente a la mentalidad humana o a que es la perversa diversión privada del universo. Disfrutas de un momento, y sientes que nada podría mejorarlo, que es sencillamente perfecto y el universo hace que ese perfecto momento se desvanezca tan rápido que cuando lo notas ha terminado, te lo arrebata cruelmente, sin arrepentirse, sin mirar atrás… porque tu no le importas al universo.

He vivido hermosos momentos que son mi mas querido tesoro, algunos otros tan horribles que quisiera poder no recordarlos jamás y otros que sencillamente sucedieron. Al final del día soy un ser inmortal, he vivido casi 147 años, que equivalen a 3111 meses, 93345 días, innumerables horas, minutos, segundos.

Esta corta o bien larga eternidad ha sido… verdaderamente no sabría clasificarla. He tenido momentos increíbles, dolorosos, hermosos, divertidos, aburridos, una vida, solo que un tanto mas larga de lo común… vale he vivido casi por tres personas, pero aun con todo el tiempo extra y todas las habilidades, también me aburrido, repito una vida normal.

He tenido muchos de estos momentos, un sin fin de experiencias, risas, lagrimas, caricias, besos, sonrisas, alegría, amor y tristezas… una vida. Si bien pase mucha parte de esta existencia con mis instintos libres, basándome en mi sed de sangre, arrebatando vidas, saciando mi sed con la sangre de inocentes, siendo un monstro… solo necesitaba de pasar unas horas encerrado en esa prisión submarina, para aprender a aceptar esa parte de mi, inclusive a perdonarme, regresar a esa vacía existencia por la oportunidad de respirar tan solo un momento, unos segundos… solo una bocanada de aire puro y freso, solo una vez mas.

Salir era en este momento el único deseo que habitaba mi cabeza. Dejar de sentir esa maldita estaca en mi cuerpo, y de sentir que me ahogaba una y otra vez.

En este momento no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en salir, no había dolor por parte de Elena o de mi existencia… no creía posible que algo mas que morir una y otra vez, doliera mas, no era posible.

Si bien la noticia me dolió bastante, al mismo tiempo tenia que admitir que era predecible. Damon y Elena compartían una relación que yo siempre la envidie a mi hermano, compartían un vinculo que jamás pudo ser cortado. Damon hizo muchas cosas que me hicieron pensar que Elena no le perdonaría, que su relación habría terminado, pero por alguna extraña y tal vez mítica razón, siempre sobrevivía ese vinculo.

No podía tomar una opinión en esta relación. Por que Elena significo mi todo por demasiado tiempo, Elena era mi luz y mi razón para luchar contra mis instintos, para tratar de ser alguien mejor y que valiese la pena... y por otro lado estaba Damon, mi hermano mayor.

La situación con Damon era inclusive mas complicada. Durante nuestra existencia humana, Damon era mi todo. Damon era mi ejemplo a seguir, todo lo que siempre quise ser. Le admiraba su carisma hacia las chicas, su fortaleza, su valentía… Damon era mi guía y mi ejemplo. Al aparecer Katherine todo se complico y termino con esa relación. Damon me odio por una larga temporada a causa de haberlo obligado a una eternidad de vida, ese odio y la promesa que me hizo me persiguieron durante siglo y medio y aun me dolía la idea de ese odio por parte de Damon.

Lo había obligado a permanecer conmigo y no morir, porque era egoísta y miedoso. Era egoísta porque temía quedarme solo, perder a mi guía en esta vida y vivir una eternidad sin mi hermano, sin ningún lazo a mi antigua vida. Jamás pensé en el o en lo que quería.

No podía culparle a el por todo lo que me sucedió, aunque lo había hecho muchas veces, decirme que era su culpa… sabia que en realidad toda la culpa era mía. Había sido débil desde un principio, temía sentir, recordar y revivir el dolor por haberlo perdido todo. Así que tome el camino fácil, me deje llevar y apague el interruptor. Lo hice pensando solo en mi, temeroso por perder a mi mismo y a cambio de este egoísta acto perdí a mi hermano por siglo y medio. Fueron tiempos duros y al mismo tiempo maravillosos, pero estos maravilloso momentos siempre me eran limitados por mis demonios, que seguían recordándome ese odio por parte de Damon.

Lexi me ayudo enormemente, me encontró y me salvo de mi mismo. Pero al mismo tiempo todos estos problemas n mi interior, todos mis demonios, no lograron dejarme aun con la valiosa ayuda de Lexi.

Y esto se probaba por el sencillo hecho, de que seguía sintiendo que no merecía seguir vivo, que no lo quería… y que a causa de esto no disfrutaba de mi vida, algo no me lo dejaba. Me provocaba que tuviese que sabotearme, sin tomar conciencia de esto hasta este momento.

Vivir era difícil, para un ser humano tal vez sea mas complicado o sencillo. Ellos tienen el tiempo contado, saben, aunque traten de ignorarlo, que su tiempo en este planeta es reducido y contado, y que cada minuto tiene que ser aprovechado.

En cambio ser un vampiro, te daba la posibilidad de evitar esta preocupación, los siglos pasaban y tu seguías siendo el mismo. Una situación tan increíble como deprimente.

Había vivido tantas cosas, conocido a tanta gente maravillosa, tenido tantos buenos momentos, que en este momento la idea de despedirme de esta eternidad, no sonaba tan mal, inclusive tenia un ligero sabor a paz, tranquilizador sonido se me sonaba la muerte.

Sentía que mi tiempo una vez mas se acababa, que la tortura volvía a comenzar, que lentamente me volvía a hogar. La impotencia llenaba mi cuerpo, tan rápido como el agua ahogaba mis pulmones. Me despedía una vez mas de mi conciencia y me entregue a la muerte, una vez mas.

_**Mil gracias por su buena respuesta, todos los Follows, Favoritos y reviews. Se les agradece muchísimo, UshieVictoria.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Just a few Miles separate us…

_**Chapter 3: Just a few Miles separate us…**_

**N.A Siento mucho la tardanza, pero se interpusieron bastantes problemas para que pudiese escribir los últimos capítulos, lo lamento. Pero me alegra decirles que ya podre tomar el ritmo normal del fic, y habrá actualizaciones los martes y jueves.**

El calor de Louisiana era insoportable. El verano avanzaba inflexible por el estado, lento y pesado inundando de un calor un tanto insoportable todo a su paso. Para todo aquel que hubiese vivido una temporada en ese estado ese calor era regular, normal, común y corriente. Pero para todo aquel que no estaba acostumbrado era infernal, monstruoso e insoportable. En un tren con dirección al sur de este estado, en un vagón vacío y con el aire acondicionado descompuesto, una chica sufría del calor.

La chica era castaña, alta y delgada. Usaba unos jeans oscuros, sandalias color champagne con un fino tacón y una camisa de tirantes color hueso. Katrina aprovechando que no había nadie en el vagón, se estiro en los asientos, cual gato, para poder descansar un poco su espalda. Llevaba casi un día completo en ese tren, pero cada vez que veía un nuevo pueblo, algo la llamaba a no bajarse del tren, esperando por encontrar antes de que el recorrido terminase, un sitio de su agrado.

Estaba frustrada por haber tenido que dormir en una posición tan incómoda y se maldecía por haber elegido esas ropas tan elegantes, incomodas y poco practicas. Le parecían lindas pero sin lugar a dudas, le parecían demasiado calurosas y elegantes para un viaje en tren. Se preguntaba el porqué las había elegido, pero no encontraba una respuesta para esa duda, solo recordaba que se las había puesto antes de salir, nada más.

Jugaba con sus cabellos, esa cascada de ondas chocolate, para poder liberar un poco el calor de su nuca. Veía ensimismada la imagen de los campos pasando a una velocidad increíble por la ventana. Le parecían asombrosos y no podía parar de mirarlos, tal vez porque no tenía mucho más que hacer aparte de eso.

Al subir al tren había vuelto a leer el único libro que había traído, Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Bronte. Lo amaba, la historia le fascinaba, pero con ese calor infernal, la idea de volver a leerlo le parecía aterradora.

Se propuso a sí misma, que si la siguiente ciudad tenía un Starbucks a la vista bajaría de ese tren por un anhelado expresso, pero helado, para calmar al maldito calor.

Contenta con su resolución volvió a sentarse como una persona decente y acomodo sus largos cabellos en un nuevo intento de mantenerlos fuera de su nuca.

Solo tuvo que esperar 20 minutos más para llegar hasta la siguiente estación. Pero la decepción inundo su rostro al notar, que esa pequeña estación no contaba más que con una diminuta tienda de comestibles y que la totalidad de ese pueblito solo eran unos cuantos pares de casas. Pero se sorprendió al ver que por primera vez en toda la mañana subían personas, y algunas al mismo vagón que ella.

Una familia numerosa, con bastante niños y una madre que se notaba bastante irritada, y una pareja de jóvenes, no más de 15 años que se sentaron en una esquina oscura del vagón para encerrarse en su propio mundo, lleno de caricias, besos furtivos y ridículas palabras de amor. Con una mueca alejo la mirada de la joven pareja. No le molestaba que demostrasen su amor o su juventud, pero las muestras exageradas de amor, como esa, y publicas, le parecían un poco molestas. Así que centro la vista en el camino. La familia numerosa se sentó a un par de asientos de distancia.

Durante el camino la familia, compuesta por una madre agotada, un adolescente quejumbroso, que al notar la presencia de Karina no alejo su mirada de la chica, un par de chicos de 12 años por lo que parecía, y tres niños, entre ellos un bebe que estaba en brazos de sus madre exigiendo su total atención, con menos de 5 años, por lo que parecía. Katrina no sabía nada e niños, jamás había convivido con uno, los únicos que había visto serian de la televisión.

El adolescente le parecía molesto, con 13 o 14 años, no paraba de mirarla fijamente y sonreírle estúpidamente, además de que, aunque tratase de esconderlo, cada vez que creía que Karina estaba distraída bajaba la mirada por su cuerpo, deteniéndose por exageradamente largos minutos para mirar su diminuto escote. Lo ignoro, poniendo muecas cada vez que bajaba la mirada y cubriéndose con la camisa color oliva que traía en el bolso.

La mujer junto con los niños mayores se mantuvieron platicando, o más bien gritando, todo el camino. Mencionando su emoción por visitar por fin la ciudad. Esas palabras le sonaron de maravilla, con la alegría de saber que pronto disfrutaría de su helado café.

Sorprendentemente el camino paso rápido, después de un rato, y de que ella se pusiera la camisa, el chico dejo de mirarla y centro su atención en la pareja de los asientos traseros, mirándolos con envidia. Se aguanto la carcajada al ver como el chico era alterado por sus hormonas adolescentes.

La única distracción que sufrió después de esto, fue la de una de las pequeñas. Una niña que no aparentaba más de 5 años. Era rubia, vestía una vestido veraniego color salmón y sandalias de un tono más fuerte.

La niña la miraba fijamente desde su asiento, con una mirada por completo diferente a la de su hermano. En su mirada solo había curiosidad, y diversión al ver la confusión de Katrina. Escapando de la mirada agotada de su madre, la niña corrió a sentarse enfrente de ella.

Sus grandes ojos miel la miraban interrogantes, y Katrina no supo cómo actuar ante la mirada inquietante de la pequeña.

-¿A dónde te diriges?- le pregunto después de un largo silencio.

-No tengo idea- le respondió sencillamente con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de calmar esa mirada tan curiosa de la pequeña, pero sin lograrlo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto mirándola aun más intenso, mientras se acercaba un poco hacia ella.

-No sé, supongo que quiero perderme un poco en este estado- le dijo soltando un suspiro y recargándose al asiento, mientras notaba que la niña aun la miraba curiosa.

-Y, ¿por qué quieres perderte?- le pregunto si cabe más curiosa mientras ella también se acomodaba en el asiento –es malo perderse, mamá me regaña cuando lo hago- le dijo mirándola preocupada.

Katrina soltó una carcajada ante la mirada extrañada de la niña y se encogió de hombros, mientras sacaba una botella de agua y le daba un largo trago analizando las palabras de la niña. Saco dos barras de chocolate de su bolso y le ofreció una a la niña, que después de ver en dirección de su madre, que no le prestaba atención en absoluto, la tomo rápidamente.

-Mamá no me deja comer chocolate tan temprano- le susurro bajito, posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, indicándole que no lo dijese muy alto. Katrina asintió -¿Entonces?- le volvió a preguntar mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos al chocolate.

-Algunas veces cuando eres adulto sientes la necesidad de escapar un poco de tu rutina- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –te sientes asfixiado en un mundo que no te gusta y en el que sin que lo notes te ves envuelto, sin escapatoria- le dijo soltando un suspiro –pero las niñas pequeñas no pueden escapara o perderse, es peligroso- le dijo en confidencia, con pequeños susurros y guiñándole un ojo al final de la frase.

-No soy una niña pequeña- le chillo ofendida la niña –tengo 7 años- le dijo ofendida mientras mostraba 7 pequeños dedos.

Karina volvió a reír, esa niña le parecía curiosa y un tanto molesta en partes iguales, pero algo en ella la incitaba a seguir hablando.

-¿Por qué huiste tu?- le pregunto de nuevo curiosa cuando supero su enfado -¿por qué quieres perderte?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos -¿no tienes familia?- le pregunto mientras volvía a morder el chocolate, mirándola atenta.

-¿No crees que preguntas demasiado?- le dijo alzando una ceja, esa pequeña niña preguntaba demasiado. La niña alzo una ceja copiando su gesto, y ella suspiro derrotada –no tengo familia, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, soy hija única y mi abuela murió hace unas semanas- le dijo sencillamente, tocando esa pregunta primero tratando de evitar más preguntas sobre ese tema –huí porque nada me ataba en ese lugar, no tenía nada ahí, ninguna razón para permanecer ahí… - le dijo soltando un suspiro –solo me marche, nadie lo noto y a mí no me dolió marcharme- le dijo con una diminuta sonrisa –quiero perderme, porque he oido una frase que me incito a iniciar este viaje- le dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel del bolso _–"solo puedes encontrarte a ti mismo, cuando te pierdas en el mundo"-_ le leyó sonriendo. La niña la miro curiosa y volvió a alzar la ceja.

-¿Por un pedazo de papel dejaste tu casa?- le pregunto sorprendida –eso es muy tonto, seguro tendrás frio o hambre- le dijo alarmada mientras miraba el chocolate en sus manos, que estaba en términos prácticos acabado, los restos estaban derretidos en sus dedos. La miro avergonzada, Katrina volvió a reír.

-Eres bastante atrevida, ¿verdad niña?- le dijo mientras se reía –no te preocupes, no tengo problemas económicos- le respondió sencillamente.

La niña, la miro ofendida y le saco la lengua. Katrina copio su movimiento. En ese momento su mamá reparo en la ausencia de su hija.

-Astrid- chillo la madre cuando la encontró enfrente de una desconocida sacándole la lengua, con rápidos pasos y con el bebe en brazos se acerco a la niña –te he dicho muchas veces que no te alejes- le riño mientras la tomaba de la mano, que ya estaba limpia- además de que te he dicho que no hables con extraños- le dijo entre dientes. La niña hizo una mueca y miro en dirección de Katrina. La mujer volteo hacia la chica y le sonrió avergonzada –espero que no la haya molestado, tiende a hablar de mas- le dijo avergonzada, ruborizándose furiosamente –desde pequeña tiene la tendencia, pero ya no la molestamos mas- le dijo rápidamente mientras se la llevaba de ahí.

En solo unos segundos se había quedado sola, en el asiento. Vio a la pequeña Astrid despidiéndose con un dulce gesto, mientras su madre acarreaba a sus hijos para bajar del vagón. Entonces noto que por fin había llegado el tren a una ciudad. El resto del viaje se había desvanecido al pasar ese rato platicando con la niña que corría del brazo de su madre por la atestada estación del tren, hasta que la perdió de vista. Antes de que la niña desapareciera por completo, se volteo una última vez y le grito una última frase. "Disfruta de tu aventura en New Orleans Kath" la frase la dejo sorprendida. Jamás menciono su nombre y mucho menos ese apodo a la niña.

Con un suspiro, y apresurándose para no perder su oportunidad de salir de ese tren, bajo su única maleta y su bolso rápidamente. Reviso varias veces no olvidar nada antes de salir del vagón.

Al salir del vagón y ver la hermosa y antigua estación de trenes, suspiro relajada. No había notado que había llegado a New Orleans, pero le parecía interesante. Esa ciudad la llamaba y sentía unas grandes ganas de internarse en ella. Esta ciudad prometía aventuras y la oportunidad de perderse en ella. Además de ser lo suficientemente importante, para encontrarse con Starbucks en la estación perfectamente ubicado para poder satisfacer sus deseos por ese helado café.

Camino toda la mañana por el centro, la ciudad era exótica, alegre. Se respiraba vida en cada esquina. El olor de comidas deliciosas, el sonido de música alegre, disuelta en risas, y un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia, le hacía sentirse hechizada en esa ciudad.

Entre esas céntricas calles, encontró una tienda de ropa y entro a comprarse algo más apropiado para la ciudad y el calor. Salió de la tienda en un vestido ligero, de un fresco tono azul oscuro, con sandalias bajas y cómodas negras. Le parecía cómodo y hermoso, perfecto.

Recorría las alegres calles, hasta que sus pasos la llevaron hasta una pequeña estética. Una idea le asalto la cabeza, un tanto alocada, que le agradaba. Sentía que necesitaba un cambio, ¿y qué mejor que cortar su cabello?. Con una sonrisa entro al establecimiento.

La dependiente, la escucho con una sonrisa, que desapareció cuando le expreso que quería cortar sus cabellos. Le dijo alarmada que con un cabello tan hermoso no quería cortarlo, pero después de una sutil amenaza de buscar otro lugar, acepto.

No tenía idea del largo, pero siguió indicando que le cortara hasta arriba de los hombros. Las ondas, quedaron un tanto cortas, pero no demasiado y perfectas y salió feliz del local. Una brisa de aire fresco le azoto al salir del local y ella suspiro encantada.

Era tal su aturdimiento por ese pequeño respiro, que no vio venir al joven ladrón que salió entre los callejones. Corrió hacia ella y le arrebato la cartera que aun tenía en la mano.

-Mierda- dijo entre dientes, mientras corría detrás de él. Sabía que seguramente daría un espectáculo corriendo detrás del joven ladronzuelo, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Dentro de esa cartera iba el único efectivo del que disponía. Lo persiguió como pudo, pero después de ya varias calles, sentía que ya no podía más, se tiro en el suelo y trato de relajar la respiración. Escucho un ruido no muy lejos de ella y vio, como alguien caía al suelo. Se levanto y camino en esa dirección, en el interior de un callejón alejado de la multitud.

-Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección maldito ladrón- le reñía una chica rubia que estaba encima de él, deteniéndole.

Vio como la chica finalmente lo noqueaba, y lo dejaba en el suelo, recogiendo su cartera. Y se acerco a ella.

La chica se veía divertida, y para nada agitada por haber peleado con el chico. Le acerco el bolso con una sonrisa.

Era rubia, con ojos azules y sonrisa amable. Vestía una falda negra, una blusa blanca y botas caquis.

-Siempre se aprovechan de los turistas- le dijo con una mueca –y nadie se atreve a detenerlos- le dijo molesta.

-Gracias- murmuro Katrina en un susurro –no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda- le dijo sonriéndole avergonzada.

La rubia soltó una risa y le tendió la mano.

-Camille, pero dime Cami- le dijo con una sonrisa –Cam si lo prefieres- le dijo con una sonrisa ligera –cinta negra, y creyente de que necesitas aprender a defenderte- le dijo un poco seria, después de soltar su mano.

-Katrina- le dijo sonriendo -Kath- le dijo con una sonrisa más grande –y aparentemente tienes razón- le dijo un poco derrotada.

-Es una ciudad grande, tienes que aprender a no dejarte- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Katrina, lindo nombre- le dijo en un murmullo –me pregunto si corriste con mi suerte, ¿es el nombre de tu abuela?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. Kath negó y la miro divertida y un tanto extrañada.

-Camille si era de mi abuela- le respondió a esa pregunta muda –por lo que es raro tenerlo, cuando lo escucho me hace pensar en ella- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo que te debo algo, por haberme salvado el día Cami- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa -¿un trago?- pregunto mientras agitaba la cartera –yo invito- le dijo divertida.

-Seria un placer- le respondió Cami con rostro de circunstancias –después de un encuentro así, lo necesito- le aclaro ante la mirada extrañada de Kath –pero trabajo en 10 minutos- le dijo con una mueca. Se detuvo por unos minutos y su rostro se ilumino unos segundos después –es un bar y es fácilmente el mejor de la ciudad- le dijo con un guiño –si quieres vamos y me lo invitas- le dijo indicándole la dirección.

Kath, se encogió de hombros y asintió. No tenía nada más que hacer. Así que juntas, conversando y en algunas ocasiones riendo se acercaron a ese bar en la calle Bourbon.


	5. Chapter 4: The beginning for some and th

_**Chapter 4: The beginning for some and the end for others.**_

El silencio en la mansión Salvatore esa mañana era tangible. Ningún ruido se lograba oír en ese edificio. Los primeros rayos de sol inundaban las estancias vacías, la luz recorría lentamente su camino como cada mañana, encontrado un único obstáculo, una puerta cerrada. Dentro de esa habitación se oían susurros que rompían levemente el silencio.

-Aun me parece un poco extraño esto- susurro Jeremy Gilbert, tirado en la cama ya hecha y mirando curioso a la aparente nada.

-A mi también- susurro una chica que ante la visión del mundo no estaba ahí –es extraño oír tu corazón una vez mas- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acercaba lentamente su mano a su pecho desnudo y la descansaba ahí, disfrutando del sonido –pero me alegra Jer- le dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando con su otra mano su mejilla.

-Sabes que esto no debería de ser así, Bonnie- susurro él, su tono destilaba dolor y tristeza –yo debería de seguir de ese lado y tu aquí, viviendo tu vida…- dijo afligido evitando su mirada.

Jeremy había muerto con casi 17 años, y jamás aparentaba esa edad. Desde la muerte de sus padres había optado distintas facetas para asumir ese dolor, pero después de muchos errores y al enterarse del mundo en el que vivía, aprendió a madurar. En esos años Jeremy Gilbert había asumido por completo su rol de hombre, queriendo proteger a todos los que amaba. Al final del día nada salió como él quería, pero por lo mínimo ahora tenia una nueva oportunidad para vivir su vida. En ese momento se sentía frágil, porque internamente estaba devastado. Sabia que tenia que estar agradecido, al final del día aun tenia a Elena, también a sus amigos, de alguna forma aun tenia a Bonnie y ella le había regalado una segunda oportunidad.

-Shhh- le callo ella con una sonrisa y poniendo su dedo corazón sobre los labios del chico, el contacto los hizo temblar y el beso su dedo, provocándole una sonrisa –la casa esta vacía- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con andares felinos hasta él –aprovechémosla- dijo en un susurro contra su oreja, con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en la mirada.

Sin que Jeremy pudiese preverlo, pero sin negarse, Bonnie asalto sus labios. Esa clase de contactos eran extraños. Sus labios se rozaban, aun cuando Bonnie estaba muerta y a la que besaba era su fantasma, sentía sus labios, sus roces, su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

La temperatura de la habitación subía, Bonnie se tiro sobre el chico y ambos cayeron en la cama. Los besos continuaban al igual que las caricias, las manos de cada uno cobraron vida propia y a causa de esto las prendas desaparecieron una a una. Ambos lo querían y lo necesitaban, no habían tenido un contacto así desde hacia meses y lo ansiaban tanto, que pronto se fundieron en uno. La estancia se lleno de gemidos y gruñidos de placer, solo se detuvieron al ambos estar satisfechos, la chica descanso su cabeza en el pecho del chico, disfrutando de sus respiraciones y el latido de ese corazón.

-Te extrañaba Jer- dijo en un murmullo mientras besaba su pecho –te necesitaba- dijo con una sonrisa mientras hundía su cabeza en su pecho inhalando su aroma y dejando otro beso sobre el corazón del chico.

-Yo igual Bonn- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello –ya sabes lo necesitaba- le dijo risueño mientras deslizaba su mano por su espalda, desnuda, recorriendo la brillante piel, por su columna vertebral hasta posarla intencionalmente en su trasero. Lo que le provoco un respingo a la chica.

-¿Necesitarlo?- pregunto la chica divertida mientras se levantaba y le daba una clara imagen de su cuerpo desnudo –o, ¿necesitarme?- pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras paseaba un dedo sobre su pecho desnudo –Porque yo te necesitaba Jer, pero también estaba…- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído -necesitada- le susurro en un tono lascivo en su oído. Lo que provoco una carcajada en el chico.

-Una bruja necesitada, curioso- le respondió mientras le robaba un beso –pero yo te necesitaba a ti, a tu contacto- le dijo divertido mientras iniciaban una nueva serie de besos y caricias que volvían a subir de tono.

-Pero…- susurro ella, casi sin aliento mientras Jeremy le besaba el cuello –¿como es posible?- pregunto sorprendida, mientras Jeremy disminuía la intensidad de los besos y subía la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos avellana –¿como es posible esto?- pregunto mientras le ponía una mano sobre el pecho –tu no deberías de sentirlo- le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco del chico que la miraba extrañado.

-Bonnie- susurro mientras se acercaba a ella y la envolvía en sus brazos –no tengo idea, antes con Anna y Vicky…- le chica gruño bajito y el solo pudo reír levemente y besarle los cabellos –no las sentía, era como si algo nos separara, un muro invisible, el velo- dijo con una mueca mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica con las puntas de sus dedos –solo volví a a sentir a Anna, cuando Esther hizo el hechizo y los fantasmas fueron tangibles y visibles, la otra vez fue cuando quitaste el velo- le respondió contra su oído –no tengo idea de la razón, pero aprovechémosla, vale- le susurro mientras besaba su lóbulo, y ella solo asintió.

-Pero, ¿no crees que podría ser importante?- insistió ella preocupada –¿que tal vez algo salió mal en el hechizo y una parte de ti sigue muerta?- pregunto asustada. El solo rio levemente y se separo lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

-No lo se, Bonnie- le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos –tal vez sea eso o tal vez las brujas sintieron compasión porque he muerto tantas veces y me han dado este privilegio- dijo con una sonrisa –solo disfrutémoslo mientras dure- le dijo mientras le besaba –te amo Bonnie y me alegra mucho, poder hacer esto contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, marca Damon Salvatore, mientras volvía a mover sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

-Y yo a ti Jer- le respondió sonriendo mientras lo volvía a besar y daban por acabada la conversación.

Volvieron a comenzar con los besos y las caricias hasta que una voz inundo la mente de Bonnie, _Es tiempo Bonnie _susurro la voz en un tono firme, una voz que solo ella escucho y se separo del chico.

-Me tengo que ir- susurro ella tristemente –me están obligando- susurro ella, porque en verdad sentía que se desvanecía, que algo la jalaba al otro lado –recuerda la promesa Jer y recuerda que te amo- susurro antes de desvanecerse del lado del chico.

-También te amo Bonnie- susurro él a la nada, esperanzado de que la chica lo hubiese escuchado.

Con un bufido se levanto de la cama y recogió todo lo que habían desordenado, encontró en el piso un objeto que le extraño. Un curioso colgante. Una piedra negra y brillante engarzada en un extraño y complejo diseño dorado que la envolvía, vio distintos grabados sobre la piedra y una delicada cadena dorada del que estaba colgado. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo puso entre sus cosas, en una mesilla. Con un suspiro y aun recordando los sucesos anteriores con Bonnie con una sonrisa. Se metió en la ducha y dejo que toda preocupación se desvaneciera, por el momento todo estaba en paz. Solo tenia que ocultar a todo el mundo acerca de la muerte de Bonnie, encontrar alguna manera en la que pudiera volver a introducirse en la comunidad de Mystic Falls, dado que lo creían muerto, y claro vivir su nueva vida.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad ocurría una situación bastante diferente.

* * *

Caroline Forbes miraba atentamente al chico rubio y de ojos celestes sentado enfrente de ella, el hibrido original, el villano despiadado, el pintor furtivo, el hombre mas apasionado e interesante que había conocido en su corta existencia y aquel al que hace poco considero su enemigo, pero con el que hoy compartía una taza de café en el porche de su casa. Niklaus Mikaelson la miraba entretenido o mas bien dicho maravillado, como si fuese la criatura más interesante que haya conocido en toda la eternidad. Los rayos de la mañana iluminaban a la pareja que solo se observaba, sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya que estas eran innecesarias.

La noche anterior su relación había evolucionado, ambos lo notaban, como esa pequeña cantidad de confianza mutua se había elevado y como Caroline había mejorado en la forma de mirar a Klaus. Este pasó de ser el villano a… su amigo, era un cambio gigantesco, pero extrañamente reconfortante. Y Klaus, él notaba como Caroline le miraba con otros ojos, con más confianza y tolerancia.

Llevaban ahí toda la noche, después de que Klaus la llevara a casa, Caroline simplemente no quiso terminar con el momento, por lo que le invito algo de tomar y esa taza de café, se convirtió en 2, después 3 y después sencillamente hablaron, perdiendo la conciencia de las horas pasadas y las innumerables tazas tomadas.

Niklaus Mikaelson era un hombre interesante, sabía tantas cosas y le hacía en parte, sentirse minúscula a su lado, Klaus vivió durante el último milenio, conoció a tantas personas, hizo tantas cosas, visito tantos lugares. Mientras que ella, Caroline Forbes, una chica de pueblo, con tan solo 17 años de vida y casi 2 años de vampirismo, diminuta en comparación a ese hombre de mundo. Klaus era un tanto arrogante, pero todas sus historias eran interesantes e inclusive divertidas.

Si, Klaus conoció a María Antonieta, se peleo con Napoleón, se burlo de Colon, tuvo un corto amorío con Marilyn Monroe, vivió, conoció y disfruto de la vida. Caroline se sentía como una niña a su lado, sentía que le hacía falta conocer el mundo y aunque aun no lo admitiese, ya sabía con quien quería recorrer ese mundo.

-¿En serio te tienes que marchar?- le pregunto una vez mas Caroline mientras le daba un sorbo a su café con un sabor distinto, un sabor alegre y curioso, cuya procedencia desconocía. Klaus había preparado esa ronda y no quise revelar su secreto.

-Desgraciadamente, Love- susurro con un suspiro, Caroline por milésima vez en esa noche puso los ojos en blanco ante ese sobrenombre. Después de haberse quejado durante las primeras horas, había decidido dejarlo por la paz, ya lo asumía como parte del trato de Klaus hacia ella –New Orleans es una ciudad maravillosa, histórica, entretenida y mágica- susurro en ese tono, tan intimo que la hacía suspirar –mi familia está ahí, mi vida está ahí- dijo con una mueca mientras extendía su mano hasta la de la chica que descansaba sobre la mesa –New Orleans es mi sitio preferido en el mundo Caroline- dijo en ese mismo tono, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de la chica –sabes que me encantaría que vinieses conmigo, amaría poder mostrarte ese y todos los sitios que pueda- dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba entre las suyas y la miraba fijamente –Caroline Forbes, ¿me harías el gran honor de acompañarme?- pregunto usando todos sus encantos en ese tono tan sutil y maravilloso, mirándola directo a los ojos, azul contra azul.

Caroline estaba muda, en ese momento un debate se hacía presente en su mente. La oportunidad estaba ahí de nuevo, podía marcharse con Klaus y conocer ese gran mundo de la mano de ese maravilloso y milenario hombre. Podía extender sus conocimientos por el infinito, conocer lugares nuevos, personas, situaciones. Todo un mundo junto a Klaus, que dependía de una simple respuesta. Pero por otro lado, una voz diminuta la recordaba que no podía confiar en Klaus, siempre fue el villano y ahora, no podía fiarse de que mágicamente hubiese cambiado. Además de que su inseguridad salía a flote, ¿por que un ser tan maravilloso quisiera pasar su tiempo con ella? No encontraba una respuesta coherente. El que dirán los demás también le afectaba, la verían mal, por haber caído como una tonta en las redes de ese hombre. Pero mientras todos estos aspectos de su persona peleaban, y ese debate transcurría en milisegundos, una nueva luz inundo su mente al alzar la mirada y encontrar esos ojos celestes mirándola fijamente, en ellos encontró la respuesta. Si, con el recorrería el mundo. Esos grandes ojos azules, le demostraban la honestidad de sus palabras, confió ciegamente en él, porque Klaus era alguien que merecía su confianza, lo sentía.

Pero todas las resoluciones de Caroline fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo en la calle, a una velocidad impresionante una moto negra recorrió la calle, hasta estacionarse enfrente de su casa. El conductor usaba un casco negro, que no dejaba ver su identidad, una chaqueta de cuero negra también, jeans oscuros y una playera negra también a conjunto con botas del mismo color.

El conductor era Tyler Lockwood que hoy regresaba a su hogar y la primera persona a la que visitaba era a ella, su novia, o tal vez ex, Caroline. Se deshizo del casco y avanzo hasta ellos.

Caroline no podía creer lo que veía, Tyler por fin había regresado, pero había elegido el peor momento para hacerlo. Al ubicarla con la mirada sonrió, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver a su acompañante. El pánico inundo a Caroline, esa era la peor situación en la que ese reencuentro podía haberse desarrollado.

Con pánico y temor por lo que pudiese suceder, se levanto de la silla, al mismo tiempo que Klaus, que aun mantenía su mano entre las suyas, firmemente sujetadas, soltó una de ellas, pero el agarre tenia la misma fuerza.

-Vaya, por lo que noto la noticia te llego rápido- soltó Klaus en un tono lleno de enojo –menos de doce horas después de que te concedí regresar, haces tú "maravillosa" entrada- dijo irónico, mientras lo miraba de mala manera.

-Se me apetecía regresar a MI pueblo, con MIS amigos y MI novia- le soltó molesto y mirando furioso la mano de Caroline entrelazada con la de Klaus –pero por lo que veo, Caroline hizo nuevos amigos- soltó despectivo señalando la mano de Caroline entre las suyas.

-Yo…- dijo entrecortadamente, Caroline estaba tensa y no tenía idea de que decirle a Tyler –Ty, yo…- empezó mientras trataba de acercarse a él, pero Klaus no soltaba su agarre por lo que no pudo avanzar.

-Ni te molestes Caroline- la corto de un gesto –si ya veo que solo hacen falta unas semanas para que cambies en todos los aspectos- soltó dolido –porque si recuerdas que él nos separo, mato a mi madre, a Elena, a todos nuestros amigos los ha matado o amenazado, te ha mordido, me ha corrido de mi propio hogar, ha destruido nuestras vidas- grito furico, la furia llameaba en su mirada y la hacía estremecerse –aun con todo lo que ha hecho, tu le sostienes la mano, Caroline- grito furioso mientras se acercaba a ellos –estas a su lado, aun cuando tu misma has dicho que te asquea, que es un monstruo y ahora tu le sostienes la mano a ese monstruo Caroline- grito más fuerte, la furia lo hacía estremecerse a él también.

-Tyler- susurro en un vano intento de detenerlo.

-¿Qué, Caroline?- grito de nuevo a unos paso de ella, muy pocos pasos –no quieres aceptar que eres una maldita hipócrita, que caíste en sus redes como una tonta- grito furioso, pero en ese momento algo se quebró en Caroline.

Descubrió que Tyler tal vez podía tener razón, ella era una hipócrita. Porque era cierto había jugado con los sentimientos de Klaus para su propia conveniencia. Los uso para distraerlo cuando intentaban matarlo, lo uso para conseguir un vestido de graduación, lo uso para conseguir su sangre y no morir a causa de su mordida. Si, Caroline Forbes era una maldita hipócrita interesada. Pero lo que había sentido durante toda la noche, y cada vez en la que Klaus le abría un poco su corazón y le mostraba un pedazo de su alma, era genuino, autentico, real. A ella le agradaba ese hombre. Le agradaba aquel ser tan profundo, apasionado, interesante, divertido, agradable. Amaba a ese pintor, a ese conocedor, a esa alma en el cuerpo de ese perfecto y despiadado monstruo.

Había tomado su decisión antes de la llegada de Tyler y pensó que esta la cambiaria, pero aparentemente no. Que él le dijera todas esas cosas solo provocaron que Caroline se quitara todas las dudas de encima. Confiaba en Klaus contra todo pronóstico y algo le decía que esto no cambiaria.

Klaus estaba furioso, notaba como levemente temblaba y aumentaba la fuerza en el agarre, casi rayando la idea de hacerle daño. En un intento de calmarlo acaricio su mano y le sonrió levemente. El suspiro sonoramente y soltó el agarre en la mano de Caroline, alzando, en un rápido movimiento, su mano hasta sus labios. Deposito un suave y lento beso en el dorso y la soltó.

-Entiendo que no tengas modales Tyler- empezó Klaus con una mueca mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hacia Tyler –pero a diferencia de ti, a mi si me criaron con la idea de jamás insultar a una dama- su tono destilaba odio y enojo, en un movimiento que no vi venir lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo unos cm del suelo –por lo que me veo obligado a que le des una disculpa a esta hermosa dama, o simplemente puedo arrancarte el corazón en consecuencia de tus palabras- dijo en un tono seco y frio mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre.

-Klaus por favor- suplico Caroline mientras trataba inútilmente de jalarlo del brazo –no necesito una disculpa, es mas no necesito nada de el- susurro pegada a su espalda tratando de separarlo –solo déjalo ir- suplico de nuevo, al ver como Tyler poco a poco se desmayaba por la falta de aire, y los huesos de su cuello poco a poco se rompían. Klaus lo soltó y se alejo de él, parándose a lado de ella.

-Caroline lo he soltado por ti y aun cuando en este momento ansío sacarle el corazón del pecho, no lo hago por ti- susurro mientras la tomaba del rostro –eres muy importante para mi Love- susurro mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con las yemas de sus pulgares y observaba atentamente sus ojos, descubriendo cada uno de los pensamientos que cruzaban en su mente –y eres tan importante para mi, que no te obligare a elegirme, no te pondré en esta situación, no tienes que elegir- susurro mientras la soltaba –sabes donde estaré y sabes que te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- susurro mientras se daba la vuelta –te prometí que sería tu ultimo amor y yo jamás rompo una promesa- dijo en un susurro antes de patearle en el estomago a Tyler y salir lentamente de ahí.

Caroline no sabia que hacer en ese momento, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, simplemente estaba parada ahí, a mitad del jardín de su casa. Sentía un hueco en su pecho, como si Klaus se hubiese llevado un pedazo de ella al marcharse. Lloraba, pequeñas lagrimas se desplazaban por su rostro. Sabia que ese pequeño acto de desinterés en Klaus, era la cosa mas bonita que habían hecho por ella, pero aun así le dolía. Ella necesitaba tiempo para curar sus heridas y poder elegir de una buena manera.

Maldecía el momento en el que se le ocurrió a Tyler aparecer, solo 2 minutos mas tarde y ella se hubiera marchado con Klaus. Pero sabia que hubiese sido precipitado y que existía la posibilidad de que algún día se arrepentiría. Así que lo acepto, acepto que sentía algo hacia ese hibrido original, acepto que quería ir con el e inclusive estar con el, pero también acepto que necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba curar sus heridas y enfrentar sus miedos y después, solo después de esto podría reunirse con él.

Agradecía que Klaus hubiese sido tan comprensible, sabia que aunque tardara todo un milenio, Klaus seguiría ahí, esperando por ella. Asintió y sonrió ante la idea y vio antes de adentrarse a su casa a Tyler, tirado en el suelo. Esa era su primera responsabilidad, terminar de una buena manera con Tyler, el era una parte importante de su vida y sabia que aunque a ambos le doliese era algo que tenia que hacer.

Se sentó en la hierba fresca esperando por Tyler y esperaba que este despertara pronto. Ideando maneras en las que terminar con el, aunque el hecho de que Tyler le dijera todas esas cosas, era excusa suficiente como para terminar con el para siempre, sin sentimientos de compasión rodando por su cabeza.


	6. Chapter 5: A new normal life just for a

_**Chapter 5: A new normal life just for a while.**_

Elena y Damon llegaron entre risas y besos a la mansión. Después de ese reencuentro en el Camaro azul de Damon, a un lado de la carretera, una burbuja de felicidad los envolvía.

Entre risas Damon y Elena correteaban tomados de la mano, teniendo de destino la habitación del vampiro. En cierto punto al notar que Elena era lenta Damon se la hecho al hombro y la subió de esa manera la escalera.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto sorprendida pero mas bien divertida Elena desde su hombro.

-Eras lenta- le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, ella gruño, lo que provoco una risa en Damon.

-Y tu eres un cavernícola- gruño molesta mientras refunfuñaba y hacia un puchero.

Damon se volvía a reír y acelero para llegar lo mas rápido posible a su habitación. La soltó en la puerta y se abalanzo a sus labios, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Damon trataba de sacarle la ropa lo mas rápido posible que podía y Elena también hacia su parte, mientras aun seguían en la entrada de la habitación de Damon.

-Tengo hambre- se quejo Jeremy desde la cama, sorprendidos Damon y Elena voltearon a verlo. El chico estaba acostado en la cama, ocupándola por completo con libro antiguo entre las piernas –tengo hambre- se volvió a quejar –y en esta casa no hay nada comestible, solo sangre- dijo con una mueca aun con la vista en el libro.

Damon le lanzo una mirada asesina y Elena oculto su rostro en el pecho desnudo del vampiro. Elena ya no tenia camiseta y estaba en camino de perder la falda floreada que había ocupado esta mañana. Damon no tenia camisa, esta había desaparecido en algún punto de su sesión de besos frenéticos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Baby Jer?- le pregunto en un siseo Damon mientras se separaba de una Elena, que oculta detrás de él se vestía rápidamente.

-Ya te dije, tengo hambre- dijo frustrado mientras alzaba la mirada –y me llamo Jeremy, por cierto- dijo con un puchero mientras se recostaba en la cabecera de la cama –¿y por que la falta de camisa?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Yo te llamo como se me pegue la gana- le dijo Damon con una mueca mientras dejaba a Elena y buscaba lentamente una camisa nueva –y por si no lo has notado tienes pies, manos y supongo que sabes donde esta el supermercado- le dijo con una mueca mientras se ponía la camisa –así que no entiendo que esperas, inútil- le dijo con una mueca. Aun molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que todos piensan que estoy muerto?- le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por la nuca –por lo que si me aparezco en el supermercado causaría… impresión- dijo con una sonrisa diminuta ante la idea, seria divertido pero la idea de asustar en masa a la pobre población de Mystic Falls le traería problemas.

-Ni que fueras tan importante- respondió entre dientes el Salvatore aun en camino de ponerse la camisa. Ciertamente seguía irritado y el que Jeremy siguiera en la misma posición, sin dar muestras de que se movería, lo molestaba.

-Recuerda Salvatore que solo por mi hermana no estoy buscando en este instante alguna estaca que enterarte- le gruño mientras entrecerraba los ojos –y resulta que no tienes que meterte con medio pueblo para ser alguien importante- agrego molesto.

-Y tu recuerda que por la misma razón aun no te corro de MI mansión- gruño de vuelta.

Elena bufo y puso los ojos en blanco. Sola para evitar futuros desastres se posiciono en medio de Damon y su hermano, recargando su palma en el pecho del primero.

-Recuerda que Damon no goza de la mayor paciencia del mundo, Jer- le reprendió Elena mientras lo miraba molesta –por lo que podríamos evitarnos todos estos dramas de una buena vez, ¿no lo crees?- le pregunto con una ceja alzada –deja de meterte con él y yo me encargare de que él no lo haga contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Damon ponía los ojos en blanco a su espalda. Jeremy bufo como respuesta, pero asintió después de unos segundos. Elena sonrió satisfecha. Y volteo hacia Damon.

-No tengo que decirte mucho, Damon- le soltó mientras le sonreía –pero sabes… si dejas a Jeremy en paz y logran coexistir me harías feliz- le dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a el y pasaba sus brazos por su cuello –y sabes que me quieres hacer feliz- le susurro muy cerca de su oído –ya que yo puedo hacerte feliz también a ti- susurro en un tono sugerente mientras jugaba con el cabello de su nuca.

Damon trago saliva fuertemente, y cerro los ojos. Sabia a la perfección el poder que tenia Elena sobre él.

-Eso es jugar sucio- se quejo con un puchero. Provocándole una reluciente sonrisa en Elena.

-Lo es- aseguro Elena –pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- juro mientras se acercaba un poco mas a él. Juntando su cadera con la del vampiro, que soltó un quejido ante su cercanía. Maldita sea su debilidad por esa chica, pensaba al sentir como automáticamente su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su contacto.

-Vale- acepto con una mueca. Elena feliz le concedió un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de soltar su agarre.

-Yo también coincido con Jer, muero de HAMBRE- se quejo con un puchero –y no quero sangre- se quejo con una mueca –quiero algo dulce- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba suplicante a Damon -¿un helado?- pregunto con un brillo en su mirada.

Damon accedió y durante todo el trayecto en su auto, con Jeremy en la parte trasera quejándose de todo, refunfuño en silencio.

Después de 20 largos minutos de trayecto, llegaron a la heladería con Jeremy disfrazado, gafas oscuras y capucha negra, un disfraz que claramente llamaba la atención de todo aquel que prestara un poco de atención al chico, cosa que no sucedió.

Elena sonreía en todo momento, encantada con la idea del helado y sin preocuparse por las malas caras de Damon. El local estaba lleno de críos que empezaban a disfrutar de su verano con el helado postre, críos molestos y ruidosos a quien Damon miraba con muy mala cara. Elena trato de suavizar sus muecas con besos fugaces, promesas de una suculenta recompensa y cucharillas de helado, que le obligaba a probar.

Después de llevar casi 30 minutos en el local, una llamada cambio los planes.

-Care, tranquilízate- repetía Elena al móvil mientras trataba de consolar los llantos de la rubia –puedes venir aquí y podemos hablar mejor- intento Elena de nuevo –o yo voy a tu casa- intento de animarla.

-Yo voy- respondió entre hipidos Caroline antes de colgar.

Con el llanto de Caroline no pudo comprender todo lo sucedido, solo logro entender, entre sollozos, llanto e hipidos, que todo con Tyler se había acabado.

La rubia llego en 5 minutos, con la clara apariencia de alguien destrozada. La misma ropa que la noche anterior junto con claras muestras de haber llorado en exceso. Al ver a Elena se boto a sus brazos buscando el consuelo que claramente necesitaba y Elena le brindo.

No tardo mucho en contrale todo lo sucedido a Elena, envuelta en sus brazos y comiendo un helado. La situación era sencilla: la relación con Tyler había cavado y de una mala manera. Aun no comprendía del todo como se había acabado. Inclusive sospechaba que Caroline Forbes le estaba ocultando algo, pero dado el estado de la chica, no creía oportuno insistir.

Pero Damon no opinaba lo mismo. Había notado como la chica había contado los hechos, y la parte que mas llamaba su atención era el como había agregado, muy rápidamente e inclusive un tanto nerviosa, el que Klaus la había llevado a su casa y habían ¨conversado por un momento¨. Era de conocimiento general el interés del hibrido hacia la rubia. Las pruebas estaban por doquier, desde el baile que compartieron, el interés en la rubia, la seguridad que le procuraba, el que le perdonara todos sus engaños, sus costosos regalos y el empeño que tenia de protegerla. Eso sin agregar que el hibrido siempre cedía cuando la chica se lo pedía, estaba dispuesto a salvarla e inclusive a los otros, si ella se lo pedía. Eso sin agregar que en una ocasión el hibrido había intentado pedirle consejo, de cómo siendo el chico malo podía conquistar a la chica. Claro que al ser un evento tan insólito, el aprovecho para burlarse un poco de la situación.

Estaba claro que al hibrido original le atraía la rubia y se interesaba en ella. Pero lo que ahora veía en esa mirada de ojos celestes inundados en lagrimas, era que ese sentimiento podía ser mutuo. Lo cual le agradaba, dado que si tenia que ponerse de lado de alguno de los pretendientes de la rubia, prefería por mucho al rubio original que al lobito. Siempre era practico contar con la sangre del hibrido, sin añadir que a sus ojos hacían una buena pareja… y ahora contaba con material para molestar a la rubia por todo el verano.

-¿Y acaso cierto Mikaelson no tiene que ver con todo esto?- pregunto como no queriendo la cosa ante la mirada sorprendida y un tanto asustada de Caroline.

La rubia lo negó al instante, con lo que confirmo las sospechas de la pareja. Después de escasos minutos de silencio y un largo suspiro, la rubia revelo la información restante. Dejando a ambos impactados. Jeremy hacia demasiado tiempo que se había desconectado, aburrido por el rumbo de la platica se había entretenido con el móvil.

-¿Entonces quieres ir con él, Care?- pregunto Elena después de unos minutos en los que analizo la situación.

-Yo…- empezó Caroline pero sin saber como sincerarse de una vez -si- susurro derrotada después de pensarlo mucho –

quería irme con él- volvió a admitir.

-¿Pero?- pregunto Elena con una ceja alzada.

-Tyler llego y todo se descontrolo- respondió Caroline con una mueca –me recordó con quien trataba y que cualquier futuro con él esta acabado- confeso en un susurro –Klaus es quien es y por mucho que se comporte bien conmigo… jamás podre cambiarlo- agrego en un susurro asustada.

-¿Y?- pregunto fastidiado Damon –la idea de poder cambiar a alguien es retorcida, Caroline- agrego un tanto exasperado –si amas alguien jamás tendrás la necesidad de cambiar algo en esa persona. Al amar a alguien –empezó con un poquito de fastidio- al hacerlo de verdad, -agrego con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Elena- amas todo en esa persona, amas sus errores, todas sus faltas y sus defectos, al igual que sus virtudes y todo aquello que admiras en ellos… pero amar solo la parte buena es sencillamente hipócrita, sin añadir que es imposible-añadió con una mueca de desagrado- hoy en día el termino de amar por completo a la otra persona o por la eternidad, se usa demasiado a la ligera, cuando es imposible hacerlo. El amar en un contrato serio, y cuando agregas términos como ese el contrato es aun mas serio. Siendo un vampiro puedes cumplir con la eternidad, aunque ciertamente es difícil, por no decir imposible, vivirás una eternidad por lo que decir es una posibilidad–decía con la mirada lejana- no esta dentro de la naturaleza del ser humano, pero he visto casos en los que se logra ese objetivo, al menos por el momento –añadió con una pequeña sonrisa- la otra parte de amar a la otra persona por completo… es difícil y pocos lo logran, pero aquellas relaciones en las que logran ese nivel de devoción el uno por el otro, son aquellas que sobreviven a todo –soltó un largo suspiro y desapareció su sonrisa- amar no es algo a la ligera, es la actitud mas estúpida del ser humano, como bien la mas peligrosa y con la que te aseguras, si bien la mas maravillosa de las felicidades, pero también el mas crudo de los dolores.

-Por lo que te puedo asegurar que para alguien como Klaus que ha vivido un milenio esas palabras no fueron dichas a la ligera- añadió en un tono mas normal en él –si él en verdad siente algo tan fuerte por ti, seria bastante cruel por tu parte aceptar algo que tu no sientes-dijo seriamente mientras la miraba fijamente- jugar con los sentimientos de un hombre es algo vil, Caroline. Y mas si ese hombre es alguien como Klaus, es de esa clase que no demuestra fácilmente sus sentimientos –dijo con una mueca, provocando que Elena sonriera y apretara su mano- por lo que el que haya demostrado sus sentimientos hacia ti es un gran avance de su parte, te ha demostrado que confía en ti lo suficiente como mostrar su vulnerabilidad ante ti –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada- eres alguien joven y sin un gramo de experiencia, Caroline. No has vivido nada, tienes solo un par de años en el vampirismo, en los que inclusive solo dedicaste para terminar el instituto y ser líder de las porristas, no conoces inclusive tu propio país… así que intentar algo con alguien que lo conoce todo, bien puede ser la decisión mas inteligente que has tomado, o bien la mas estúpida de todas –agrego en un tono sencillo- porque bien podrías conocerlo todo con él y jamás necesitar de experimentarlo por tu cuenta, pero lo mas probable es que esa decisión te haga miserable… que tu nula experiencia te ahogue y te haga sentir encadenada a él… -termino con una mueca- es una decisión importante rubia, piénsalo bien –finalizo antes de levantarse y dejar a dos sorprendidas vampiresas, beso fugazmente a Elena y se marcho por una bebida fuerte, la necesitaba.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, aun sorprendidas.

-¿Ese era Damon?- pregunto después de unos minutos Caroline. Elena solo pudo asentir con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Damon Salvatore- volvió a repetir Caroline –el mismo capullo que hemos tenido que soportar por los últimos años, ha resultado ser profundo, inteligente y sensible- dijo aun sorprendida Caroline.

-No es un capullo- alego Elena mientras le daba un codazo a Caroline –siempre ha sido así, solo que jamás lo notamos… o mas bien el jamás lo dejo ver- dijo aun en un tono soñador -¿ahora notas porque le quiero?- le pregunto después de unos minutos.

-Elena- empezó Caroline –¿recuerdas que te dije expresamente que ni lo aceptaba ni lo rechazaba?- pregunto mientras mantenía la mirada en el infinito –pues aun lo mantengo, pero ahora te puedo agregar que me alegra que fuese él- empezó, pero antes de que Elena la interrumpiera continuo –sigo pensando lo que pienso de Stefan, a mis ojos hacían una linda pareja y Stefan merece mucho amor… pero ahora noto que tal vez ese amor no se lo tengas que dar tu- añadió con un suspiro –siempre creí que Stefan y tu se complementaban, que hacían una buena pareja porque coexistían bien… porque él te quería y merecía ser feliz contigo- dijo con una pequeña mueca –pero ahora distingo que si alguien es capaz de hacer que Damon se comporte como un ser humano, esa eres tu… Damon podrá ser muchas cosas y habrá cometido los peores actos, pero al parecer en el fondo de ese capullo ególatra y egoísta, si hay un ser humano, sensible, amable e inclusive empático- dijo con una sonrisa ante la mirada de Elena –y si con estar con él por solo unas horas logras algo así en él, sin dudas su relación puede ser algo bueno- dijo con una sonrisa –sí Damon te hace feliz, Elena… esta bien que estén juntos- finalizo con una sonrisa –mereces ser feliz, Elena- susurro. Elena se abalanzo a abrazarla.

Las palabras de Damon seguían en la cabeza de Caroline y las palabras de Caroline en la de Elena. Logrando entendimiento en la primera y felicidad por la aceptación de su amiga en la segunda.

Damon regreso una hora después con su actitud regular, molestando a Jeremy y a Caroline, robándole besos a una muy soñadora y feliz Elena.

Salieron de ese lugar y decidieron ir al Grill, encontrándose con la sorpresa del repentino viaje de Matt. La noticia los sorprendió a todos, Matt Donovan había decidido salir de viaje sin decirle nada a nadie, solo había avisado en el Grill para renunciar temporalmente a su trabajo en la barra.

-Tengo una idea- soltó la rubia emocionada –vámonos de viaje- grito emocionada, ante la sorpresa de los Gilberts y de Damon –Oh vamos, lo necesitamos… en unos meses Elena y yo iniciamos la universidad, Jeremy estaría encerrado en casa si no salimos y Damon… tu acabarías con la reserva de alcohol del Grill, dado que te robaría a Elena todos los días para salir de compras- les explico con pucheros y una sencilla amenaza –nos hará bien a todos- insistió con una sonrisa.

-Apoyo la idea- añadió Jeremy –no me emociona la idea de aburrirme en la mansión todo el verano- dijo con una mueca –vámonos de viaje- insistió junto con Caroline.

Damon y Elena finalmente cedieron, Elena quedo encantada con la idea y Damon no podía resistirse a negarle el gusto.

-Acepto- cedió con un suspiro –pero con las siguientes condiciones- agrego rápidamente –comparto habitación con Elena, ustedes no me interrumpen y por ninguna razón entraran a esta- amenazo en un tono serio –no me obligaran a hacer cosas ridículas y…- fue callado por los labios de Elena sobre los suyos.

-Tal vez Bonnie también podría venir- agrego Caroline con una sonrisa esperanzada –desde ayer no contesta mis llamadas, pero puedo ir por ella s su casa…- dijo mientras se despedían.

-No puede- le respondió Jeremy –se tomo un Break de todo, y decidió pasar tiempo de calidad con la familia de su madre… la familia lejana- agrego rápidamente –me lo dijo ayer en la noche, y realmente creo que le hace falta- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caroline cedió, pero le pidió que si hablaba con ella, el comunicara que necesitaban hablar, Jeremy acepto.

_**Finalmente si cumplí :D a medias, pero es que el tiempo me hizo falta últimamente. El jueves, tal vez viernes, actualizo.**_


End file.
